Purgetory
by leo0821
Summary: One half is the key of knowledge and one half is the key of the body. they were separated so as never to allow the evil to come back. Yugi the captain of the Magician and a rowdy band of Pirates, they defy the Kings law and hide on an island that only a few can get to. Yugi called it Purgatory. Atem he's the dog of the king even though his laws make him go against what he is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)

_Yugi watched as the incoming tide splashed against the giant rocks that made up the rocky shore. The sun was setting, in most cases Yugi would have stopped to watch it as it descended disappearing into the sea, but not today._

_ "__Stupid dad and his stupid rules, he's way to over protective, he's impossible to deal with." Yugi spoke to himself as he kicked at a pink looking shell. His father Heba was a well-respected man on the island, there were very few people who would willingly pick a fight with him, well unless they were drunk then that's a whole different story. Yugi was 17 already he had the right to do as he pleased without his father's permission, but no, his father decided that he still wasn't old enough to go to Purgatory the only and the best tavern on the island, anyone who was anyone went there._

_ "__Bloody pirate and his pride, news flash dad you haven't been sailing in a long time, that doesn't make you a pirate anymore." Or at least that's what Yugi wished was true, but he knew the truth was that once a pirate always a pirate. Yugi himself could barely control himself when he and his father went out on their small fishing boat, he dreamed of the day he would have a ship of his own and could sail the seas under no man's colors, he would be a free person. That is if his father ever decided he was allowed to leave the island. He didn't understand his father, one moment he was teaching him the skills of being a sailor how to sail a ship, navigate the stars, pick the best ships for plunder and most of all how to protect his own life with sword, pistol and magic, as well as the crews lives. And the next his father was saying he wasn't old enough to do anything by himself, to even make use of the skills he had been taught, it didn't make sense._

_His father had taught him everything never let him do more than sail there fishing boat home even though he had mostly mastered his magical powers and was even stronger than his father. His father was hiding something or from something, that much Yugi knew but he had no idea of what it was about, or who. Yugi sighed and sat down on a flat rock to look out at sea, he had been away from home for two days, and now was trying to think of what to do next. If he returned home then, well it would be a big dent in his pride. He and his father had gotten into a big fight a few days ago when Heba caught him and Malik making out. Malik and him didn't have a real relationship they mostly did that to release some of the pent up stress their parents put on them. But that didn't matter to his father, no, it wasn't the fact he was bi, but of the fact that he didn't like his choice in partners since their fathers had been close friends._

_Anyway that lead to a bigger fight that lead to Yugi telling his father he had had enough of his over bearing ways and his father challenged him to go live on his own, without the help of any of his friends. So he did, and the last two days he'd been living in a secret cove him and his friends had found a while ago, it was perfect and he was just fine living there. He had been there and would stay there till he had found a way onto one of the ships that would take him away from this island this purgatory and to whole new places. _

_Another sigh escaped Yugi's lips, he was uncomfortably warm which did nothing to help his mood. He rubbed his left arm as it burned and the skin prickled uncomfortably where the sun was warming and heating the skin. Yugi had plans, he wanted to see what the world held for him, he knew that were he lived it was nothing nice. The island was small but it was held under the kings rule and the one that governed over it was ruthless, more than half the island was dying of starvation or dieses. Yugi despised the man that was in charge and took what rightfully belonged to his people. He swore one day he would do something about it, to help those who couldn't help themselves. With that thought he was determined to be what his family had once been, but he would make his own mark not ride off the legend that was his grandfather._

_Yugi scratched at his burning arm again as dark clouds began to form an oncoming storm. Except the sun was setting more to his right and his left arm was mostly in shadows from the rapidly approaching storm. as he realized this a wet trickle flowed down his arm, glancing at it he say a thin line of red, like he had been cut by fishing line. He watched in fascinated confusion as beads of blood bubbled up and slide down his arm proving that the cut was deep. He searched his mind for the cause of this as another line appeared and another as his arm bust into pain, it felt like thousands of fire ants had attacked it. He hissed in pain as he fell from the boulder gripping his wrist and watched in astonishment and pain as multiple thin lines sliced his skin, as they moved and merged together to form an image. Than they moved upward and Yugi's vision went blind with images of a great beast with scales of blue and green roared its anger to the world at being defied its freedom. His arm was pulsing with the painful heat, he glanced at it and saw the now intricate swirls that were appearing they snaked up his arm some merging together and seemingly depicting a snake that was trapped in what looked like waves. To anyone who was looking at it would probably only see the intercept and deathly beautiful workings of the dark marks but it was tainted in the scent of magic._

_Yugi cursed between his clenched teeth, something was wrong and it was something that he had no knowledge of. A sudden flash of his father's face came to his mind and fear ran threw him, almost as if the weather had sensed this sudden change it had become cloudy and there was a distance sound of thunder that was quickly coming closer. Scared at what was happening Yugi headed for home and as his home came into view the sky opened up instantly drenching Yugi with a chilling rain and washing away the drying blood even as it continued to flow, the wind picked up blowing any sound from reaching his ears. Yugi pushed the door open, the wind snatching it and slamming it against the wall. His father jumped spilling the mortar stone that held herbs for healing and spell casting._

_Yugi's vision blurred as he entered the room swaying from the pin ad blood loss. "D-Dad. W-what's happening to me?" Yugi asked and saw his father pale in horror at the sight of his arm, he ran to his son and helped him into the room. Before closing the door and leaning heavily on it, glancing around nervously as if the shadows contained ears, he looked down at his wrist were a circular tattoo used to be but was now gone._

_ "__Oh, Yugi. I'm sorry so sorry, I never wanted this to happen. It shouldn't have happened it shouldn't have been passed on to you it just wasn't supposed to happen."_

_ "__Dad, what's happening what wasn't supposed to happen?" Yugi asked a bit scared at his father's reaction to the mark on his arm, what exactly did it mean? His father sighed running a hand over his face before quietly retrieved a leather bound book from what sounded like a loose floor board in his room. He placed it on the worn wooden table, they both looked at the thick leather bound book as a dangerous silence filled the room and the fierce wind could be heard at it banged against the poorly constructed house._

_ "__You've been told about our family history, I've never hid it from you, though there has been times I've wondered if it was for the best." His father said in a quiet serious voice breaking the silence the candle on the table flickering eerily with the storms wind._

_ "__Were pirates, Grandpa was the first one who made our name known and respected among our kind." Yugi said quietly._

_ "__Yes it was. My father Solomon was a fierce pirate he held himself and his crew to a strict code of honor. I followed his code and served under him when I was younger, then under my own flag. It was during a storm like tonight that we both came across a plot to bring one of the greater evils of the world back to life. It was something made from dark magic of the old days all the way back to Egypt and the Pharaohs, they were the first to find a way to lock away this evil." His father paused as he looked at the black marks on his sons arm witch was streaked in blood and moved to find a bandage to cover it with, and to stop the bleeding._

_ "__What happened, dad what did you find?" Yugi asked he could hear the fear and uncertainty in his father, a man, magician and pirate that wasn't to be trifled with, at least not in the old days._

_ "__Me and my father were planning a joint mission on a rich Nobel's vessel. But as we prepared to attack it while in port we came across this plot by accident, but when we heard about it we also knew the two of use couldn't just look away. My father contacted a trusted man that was very high up in the hierarchy." Yugi gave his father a look that made him laugh lightly, thinking how much his son was like his own grandfather who would have been turning in his grave at the thought of working with the King's men. "I know what you're thinking, how could we when we had hid ourselves for so long when our king had passed the law the required all magic wielders to join the navy."_

_ "__Our family hid because our magic would be dangerous for us not to mention our enemy's if they used us like a weapon." Yugi commented with bitterness in his voice. That he had always known, in the old days magic was easy to acquire, almost anyone could learn to harness it, but there were only three lines that were born into it. And those three bloodlines were the only ones that were never affected when the abundance of magic in the world began to decrease. They were still as strong as the day there lines were fist created. Yugi and his family were direct decadents of one of those lines._

_ "__My father saved this man's life, and he agreed that the knowledge we had heard was bigger than any breech of law we may or may not have committed. Heba gave a sly smile a gleam in his eye. "We met with him and he brought along several other powerful people he trusted, together me and my father along with them concocted a plan that we could put a stop to this evil and hopefully keep it sealed. One of the ones among them was like us, a direct decadent of the three bloodlines._

_We planned it as best as we could, me and my crew sailing out and keeping an eye on the people that wanted to release the beast. They were gathering followers anybody they could manage and if you could use magic even more so. I overheard some men say that these people needed to have a large mass of magic to overpower the seal on the evil. All of the people they were gathering made since then, it didn't matter if they were man woman or child as long as they had a bit of magic they were recruited. I reported all of this and I took along the other magic bloodline man we had among us._

_Eventually we found a time to strike, but we were to late the ancient seal that had been placed on the beast had already been weakened enough that, the beast could get out even if we stopped the others. My father and the other bloodline created a new seal. The seal's key was split into two parts, one hid amongst knowledge and one hid amongst man. The other bloodline that was with us has the part hidden amongst knowledge. The mark that you carry is the one hidden amongst man. It was agreed that it would be better if our two lines never met again after that. We each took our part of the key and protected it, passing it down to our children when they were ready._

_I do not know why it has suddenly been passed to you; perhaps it sensed that you are so much stronger than me in terms of magic. Either way I do not think it bodes well. It has been near a century since me and my father placed the new seal, I fear that it has been weakened." Yugi raised his eyebrow, a hundred years? He knew thanks to the magic that they lived a lot longer than most people but Yugi had never thought that much longer, and his father didn't even look any older than 34 at the most. Suddenly his father stood and began to gather things._

_ "__What's wrong, what are you doing?" Yugi asked as he watched his father._

_ "__I must travel to the location of the seal, I need to know what has happened. I have a bad feeling and it has only gotten worse. Yugi, you cannot stay here if my suspicions are correct, there is a merchant ship leaving in the morning, you must be on it. It is sailing to the next islands, wait for me there I shall send messages once a week, if I skip two of them… assume the worst. Take the book it has everything you need to know in it, pack your things you must be on that ship." _

_"__I could come with you, I could help-_

_"__NO!" Yugi flinched at the force behind that word. "No," he said softer, "No Yugi you must go, if something were to happen to me you must stay safe, the seal must hold. We must separate." Yugi was scarred but he followed his father's orders, packing a small pack filled with books mostly a good sized purse of gold coins and some basic needs, human and magical. They snuck out of the house like thieves in the night were Yugi boarded the merchant vessel and his father made his way for his old fishing ship._

_That was the last time Yugi ever saw his father, leaving him the only remaining successor to their bloodline, the Mouto line. The strongest of the three bloodlines._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)_

_Yugi sat up in bed breathing heavily. It was the third time this week he had had that damn dream about the last time he saw his father. He glared angrily at the tattoo that went up his arm over his shoulder and with swirling tentacles on his shoulder blade and heart. It was burning again, like it always did after that dream, Yugi placed a hand over it and felt the slight rise of heat from it, he spoke a couple of words and the pain left him._

_He peaked out of the moth eaten curtains that blocked the sun from entering his one roomed hut. He could hear the sounds of gulls flying overhead and the harbor bell ringing an incoming ship, he felt that devastatingly strong desire to set sail on the calm sea. _

_He growled at himself, he had no right to want to sail again not after what happened to…her. Before he could stop himself he was pulled into thoughts of his past. _

_It had been ten years since his father had stopped his messages, and just like that he was on his own. Yugi had found work on a merchant ship soon after and spent two years there saving up his money, putting his past behind him and living like a normal human, though he was anything but, he never used his magic and concealed his mark. His spirit though was that still of a pirate like his family, and he wanted to follow his own code and rules._

_The Mouto's had been the most feared among the pirates and most respected in his grandfather's days. Yugi's grandfather had ruled his pirates, turning his ship into a place that was filled with peace and freedom, keeping the place running well and helping those in need. But Yugi's father had stopped that, after someone had come after him looking for the key to the Septmta, the key that Yugi now held. His father had abandoned his ways, turning to being a herb master and spell breaker on the island Yugi grew up on, letting everything his father, Yugi's grandfather had worked hard for disappear into legend along with the name Mouto._

_But Yugi had brought it back in his own way and made it even better. Sailing on the merchant ship he had been on he had seen things that twisted him inside, things he had only glimpsed of on the island he grew up on. The abuse of slaves and others because there skin was black, the suffering of people on the streets when there were fat and rich men sitting in their houses laughing at those that weren't as fortunate. The death, betrayal, and sickness had eaten away at Yugi till he found his chance. _

_The merchant ship had been taken by a group of pirates, Yugi had joined with them for a while working his way up there ranks, even though they were the type of men that gave there kind the bad reputation. He had his dislike though, pushing it down till he had learned and mastered every skill he could, just like he had while on the merchant ship. Honing it into a sharp blade until he inspired a rebellion in the crew and after they had mostly killed each other Yugi took the ship for himself._

_He had felt slightly bad for pitting the men against themselves but they were ones that he wouldn't lose much sleep over, as they were no better than the men that Yugi hated. He took his newly acquired ship headed for the one place that he could find people to sail with him, and the ones he trusted. Though when he finally arrived there the place he remembered was nothing like it had once been. It had turned into nothing but a festering wound of sickness and poor people and that angered him._

_It didn't take long for Yugi to find his closet of friends and they were glad to see him as he them. Joey, his first mate and helms man, Tristen his cook and second he kept his eye on the other crew mates. And Marik who was in charge of there weaponry, and Yugi never wanted to make that man mad, he could make something explode out of something that shouldn't explode. It was his magical talent._

_ "__Yugi, my god. We thought you were dead." Joey said and his younger sister nodded enthusiastically._

_ "__My father dead, I had to hide, it wasn't safe for me to be known." Yugi said sorrowfully._

_ "__I'm sorry about your dad, but Yug things have turned really bad here, the islands nothing like it was." Yugi nodded in agreement, then he told his closet and most trusted friends what his plan was and they agreed. They set sail then, with a plan to help those that couldn't fight the ones with all the power. During their first two raids on noble's estates they picked up several more friends and crew mates, Malik, Roy and Mai. On their second trip they picked up another girl, Tea, and it was with her help that they found something even more precious, A home. If it wasn't from the damage Yugi's ship had taken when they raided Tea's master's estate they never would have come across the island that they made home and a safe haven. The island was huge, and uninhabited except for the animals that resided there, at first they had no idea why no one had claimed the island as their own but soon found it was because of the dangers of some of those animals and plants._

_They were attacked by many types of predators all bigger than was normal, but the most abundant were the panthers and lepords. Yugi found soon it was because of the crystal caves beneath the island, they were a special crystal that had no worth in gold or in beauty. They were the color of rose quarts in the sunlight, they stored and attacked magical energies which made the plants grow large and the animals larger still and intelligent. They were lucky that Serenity had a gift with animals and she persuaded the animals to listen to Yugi's proposal. If they would let his people live on the island he would protect them and the island from any invaders. After a long time of talking and proving himself a man of his word the predators had agreed to it and they had become close and comfortable with each other. Often joining Joey and the others when they hunted, flushing out herds of prey and sharing the spoils or while the girls relaxed in the warm sand as they sun bathed._

_Yugi used his magic to put a barrier around the island that only the invited could find it. After he had finished it he was uncontiouse for days. After he had honed his skills to lead his crew and keep them safe, he left the name Mouto behind, it wasn't safe and only went by Yugi or Captain to his friends and crew, to those that were in need of their help he only went by the Magician, the name of his ship. _

_It took three years to get Purgatory as he decided to call the island, in a working condition and that was still shaky. Bringing people he found who truly needed a home to the island and starting up the trade there. He had made it clear that people were allowed to come and go as they pleased and there was a ship that came from a nearby island to take them there. The hardest part was taking back control from Ushio, another of those pirates that gave them a bad reputation. Ushio had taken over the island when Yugi and his crew had gone on a long sailing and had run it into the ground taking all he could either by fear or force. Anyone who stood up to him claiming that Mouto would put things to right ended up dead or nearly dead. Yugi had taken back control and raised the falling city from the dead, and Ushio was still trying to kill him._

_He had gone to the King's navy that ruled the waters and told them who was responsible for the noble's robberies. They had come after Yugi and made it hard for him to go back to the island but he managed and the city was well onto thriving. So he and his crew turned to those that needed help and taking in those that needed refuge._

_He had spies and contacts in all major cities and most of the smaller ones he frequented. They were trusted to keep track of the ones that needed help and report to Yugi's informant when things were getting bad. Then his crew would look for a corrupt and vile Nobel or rich man and do what pirates do best loot there stores. The cargo they needed for Purgatory was taken out and the rest was spread out amongst those that needed it. In the nine years they had been doing this Yugi and his crew had made a reputation._

_No one knew who he was or what he looked like except for his crew who were all fiercely loyal to him. His reputation was that he was ruthless to those that crossed the code he followed but loyal to those he called friend. He was powerful, and many people compared him to the legends of Solomon and Heba, saying he was even more ruthless than they were and his magic was strong._

_Yugi often wondered what everyone would do if they knew what the Magician's captain actually looked like. He was shorter than average and his face was a bit rounder than he would have liked as well as his eyes. He looked like nothing that should have made a great hero of legend, but to those that knew him, knew not to trifle with him. That his looks were deceptive and a deceptiveness Yugi had learned to use well. Everything was fine, until a year ago, when a raid went horribly wrong and Joey's sister Serenity was killed._

_Everyone knew that the sweet girl was nothing like a pirate, she was talented in music and art and with animals. She spread cheer among the crew with songs jokes and smiles that felt like the sun. She was completely innocent, unlike Yugi and most of the rest of his crew, then she had died. They were given false information and Serenity had paid the price, she was the only family Joey had left except for her daughter. Serenity's daughter was left all alone._

_Yugi was furious, while the rest of the crew mourned there loss, Yugi hunted down there betrayers and killed them. When Mai and Tristen had found him, he had scarred them with how angered he was and his magic showed it. They had known he was powerful, and only his close friends knew of his past and the mark he bore in the form of a tattoo. But for all of them, that night they had seen just how powerful Yugi was. Then he had broken and had disappeared to another island to hide and never sail again._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 (I DO NOT OWN yugioh)_

_Yugi started out of his memories when a demanding knock sounded on his door. He threw off his comforters and opened the door, standing there was someone he had thought he left behind. Duke Devilan, Yugi's most trusted informer and tracker, Yugi had sworn the man could find anything, and Yugi was proven right. He had thought he had disappeared completely, but the man's presence had proved him wrong._

_ "__It's been a longtime friend." Duke said._

_ "__What are you doing here Duke?"_

_ "__Looking for my Captain, and to pass a message." Duke said and pushed forward forcing Yugi to let him in his hut. _

_ "__I'm not your Captain anymore, I don't deserve to be." Yugi said angrily and with bitterness._

_ "__Are you still beating yourself up about that, Yugi things happened. No one blamed you for them, it was sad but everybody has moved on. Serenity believed in what we were doing and everybody's anxious for you to return so they can keep doing what they all believed in."_

_ "__They don't need me to be there Captain, Joey could do it or Mai." Yugi said again turning away, he barley saw the anger in Duke's face, but the small bit of magic he did feel._

_ "__Stop kidding yourself, you know and they know that they can't do what you were doing. They don't have the strength or will to keep all the strings you held from not tangling and becoming a mess of things. They need you, they need there Captain back and so do the innocent and defenseless people you protected." When Duke didn't see much of a change, his anger spiked again and he slammed Yugi up against the rickety wall of the hut pinning him there. "I guess I was mistaken, they need there Captain not the pathetic person in front of me. I followed you because of who you were, when I swore to myself to never follow anybody's lead again, I followed yours. I followed the ruthless and honorable Captain of the Magician. Not this person in front of me." He saw the insults to his pride get a reaction and he felt the spike of magic. Duke smirked and quickly moved away, that was more like the Yugi he knew, the one that kicked his ass when they first met for trying to pickpocket him, then let him leave with the purse of gold and his life._

_ "__What was the message that you needed to pass on?" Yugi asked with a bit of that authority he used to wear as a second skin._

_"__Purgatory's in trouble as are a number of people, including Sensa." Yugi flinched at the name of Serenity's daughter. "Ushio is back he heard that you hadn't been around the island for a while and is trying to take back control. Which means the others aren't going to give it up without dying. They need you back Captain." Duke saw the anger in those eyes before he was blinded by a sudden intense flash of light, when his eyes cleared he saw it. Anger blazed in those amethyst eyes and a metal cup on a table fell to the floor with a clatter, the table it had been on a second ago was nothing more than a pile of black ashes._

_"__He's what?" Yugi's voice was low and dangerous. Duke gave him the information almost grinning like a thief as the Yugi he knew stood before him, taking charge like he used to. "Were leaving now, if we're lucky we can make it to the island before Joey and Tristen do something stupid. And if those two do something stupid Malik and Marik will do something even stupider, the idiot explosion maniacs. Why did I ever let not one but two arson freaks in my crew?" Yugi said as he tossed his meager things into a pack, lifting up a floor board and pulling out his spell books and the leather book his father gave him with the tails of Serptan in it. Duke grinned this time and quickly followed his Captain out the door._

_"__You can't show up looking like that." Duke said as they set sail in a small fishing boat._

_"__I don't exactly have any of my things here; I left them all on the Magician." Yugi replied as his soul drank in the freedom the water bathed him in, he had never felt so alive than when he was on the water. _

_"__Well good thing I expected that. We want our Captain back not a peasant." Duke said then pointed a thumb at the chest in the boat. Yugi left the fisherman that sailed the boat and opened up the chest and found all of his old things, a sly smile broke onto his face. He was coming home._

_"__Get out of here you ass." Joey said as a growing ring of people surrounded him and Tristen outside Purgatory, the tavern named after the island._

_"__Ya, Yugi already kicked your ass out of command and were not letting you have it back. This is the Magician's place not yours." Tristen said and there was a number of yelled agreements._

_"__I don't see your Captain here. In fact I haven't even heard about him since he let that poor sweet innocent girl get killed. What was her name?... Oh yes, Serenity that was it." Ushio said with fake concern. 'It's been year and he's disappeared, abandoning all of you. So much for his code."_

_"__Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about. He just needs a little time to get over my sister's death. He hasn't abandoned anyone or anything, you'll see I know my pal." Joey yelled back and crossed his arms, thinking that hopefully Duke found his little buddy, they were all worried for him._

_"__Yes, she was your sister, and yet you've stopped grieving and he hasn't, don't you find that a little strange." Ushio said and Joey watched as some in the crowds began to doubt._

_"__He grieves because he was her leader and she died under his command. He cares for those under his command." A female voice said defiantly as Mai pushed through the gathering crowed. 'Unlike you Ushio, I don't believe I recognize any of your crew since the last time you were here. What happened? They all get killed, did you kill them or did your intended targets." There were shouts of agreement and Ushio's temper spiked._

_This little bitch and her friends were undermining him, and those around him, he would teach her a lesson. Her and all of those still loyal to that bastered Yugi who took away his rule here. He ran at her pulling out a pistol, she froze shocked at his attack and knowing she had no time to move out of the way. _

_Mai heard several cries form her friends mix with her own as she tossed up her arms and waited for the pain. She would gladly die defending Yugi, he had saved her from her father's tyrant and the trapped life of a lady when he and his crew raided his estate. He had found her watching them as they climbed out of a window and he held out a hand and said "Why are you just standing there?" a clear invitation to come with them. She could hear it as clear as if he was speaking it in her ear. Then she realized that it was taking an awful long time for the pain to come._

_Mai opened her eyes and saw the lithe back she knew so well, topped by wild black purple and blond hair. A dark cobalt almost black long coat hung to his calves, were black booted feet stood and a soft white tunic covered his chest. A thin light weight sword hung on his left hip the guard and hilt of the weapon inlaid with silver swirls that looked like waves surrounding a gold eye. The symbol of Yugi's family, she knew. There was a single pistol also at his side and to those who knew him two knives made for fighting and throwing tucked into each of his boots. A shimmer of deep amethyst cloaking his body, made easily visible by the dark sky._

_"__I'm sorry I'm late. I had to get some sense knocked back into me, I'll buy you a drink later Duke."_

_"__Don't you forget it." He yelled from the crowed, who was eerily silent. Yugi had just came out of nowhere, seeming to rise up from the shadows to stop the bullet that was aimed at Mai. The small ball of lead dropped to the ground sliced cleanly in half and a surprised and joyes chorus of Yugi's and Captain's rang in the clearing._

_"__Your back!" Mai said and Yugi turned to face her, the scar he had taken for protecting his friends and people running diagonally right across the end of his right eyebrow._

_"__Ya, it took me some time, but I'm back. I hope my disappearance didn't cause too much trouble." Yugi said giving her that smile that said everything was going to be ok and made you believe it, even if he didn't himself. Mai shook her head and barely kept herself from crying, she had worked hard on her reputation and respect from the men and she wasn't going to ruin it. _

_"__Yug look out!" Joey called, Ushio had pulled his sword and was rushing at the two of them while Yugi's back was turned hoping to catch him off guard. Yugi turned back his eyes narrowed dangerously, then a smile played on his lips as he used his magic to make the ground uneven and it sent Ushio tripping and skidding to the ground. There were several laughs and snickers some trying to cover it up. Yugi walked casually over though he radiated a carefully controlled anger, power and authority. He stepped on the hand that scrambled for a weapon and stared down at the big man below him._

_"__This is your last chance, leave now and you will still be allowed to come sell your wares on this island. Don't comply and I will kill you." Yugi said calmly a darkness in his voice that meant he was serious, Ushio flinched at the threat and tried not to break his gaze with those unrelenting blazing eyes but he did. With a growl he leapt up spat out a Latin curse then swung around nearly hitting Yugi with the ends of his coat._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)_

_"__Yugi!" was the only warning before two pairs of arms wrapped around him and lifted him into the air. He let out a surprised squeak completely the opposite of his earlier personality. As Tristen and Joey hefted him into the air then carried him like that to Purgatory. Where they promptly sat him down shoved a ale in his hand and bombarded him with questions. He told his friends were he had been for the last year then asked the most important question._

_"__Where is she?" Yugi asked but was terrified of the answer._

_"__Sensa, she's asleep at your place in her mom's old room. We've been liven there still cause she wants to feel close to her mom, hope you don't mind." Joey replied with a sheepish smile._

_"__Of course not, you know that place is yours as well as mine. How is she?"_

_"__She's great, still a little sad when something reminds her of Serenity but she's amazing. She's been asking about you for a long while she misses you. Yug she doesn't blame you, she may only be six but she's a smart girl. She knows it wasn't your fault, now you need to believe it." Joey said then nudged his friend._

_"__I know, I am. It happened and there's nothing I can do about it but stay true to our mission and keep her in our hearts, and look out for her daughter." Yugi smiled then lifted his goblet in the air. "To Serenity, and the mission we all believe in!" There were yells of Serenity then laughter and talking as people stopped listening to their Captain and began to get good and drunk._

_"__Now the most important question of the evening, how is he?" Yugi asked, no one needed to question as to the who the 'he' he was talking about was._

_"__He's fine, hidden in your cove just were we left him, just without the damage he took after that escape." Tristen answered then downed his goblet of ale. "We took good care of the Magician while you were gone, he's ready to get back on the water whenever you are."_

_"__Well then don't get to drunk tonight, tomorrow were having a meeting and no excuses if you're crying from a hangover." Yugi commented then drank the last of his ale, bought Duke his promised drink spoke to some of his crew and made the trek from Purgatory to his mansion hidden away from prying eyes. The cave he and his friends had found all those years ago when they came to the island was where he decided to build his mansion. It wasn't really a cave but it was on the highest point of the island hidden from all but from there all was visible. It was in a secluded spot, only the people of Purgatory knew that it was there and how to get to it. There were two different entrance, The one everybody knew of and a secret hidden one that only he and his close friends new about and some of his crew. That entrance was hidden and wound through the mountain to a hidden cove._

_The cove that seemingly made the Magician disappear, it was the hiding spot that houses his ship and kept him and his crew from being discovered. It was the perfect place for the allusive and virtually unseen legend and crew. Yugi smiled as he came over the small hill that hid the mansion from view. It was made in the Spanish style, two stories with lots of light and opened up onto a garden that Mai and Serenity had insisted in growing._

_There were only a few lights glowing in the house, and as he approached he felt something he hadn't in the last year. A sense of safety and peace a sense of home. The place was just as he had left it, he wandered through the large open rooms. The place was furnished with quality furniture and goods, a large mahogany table in the dining room with real sets of silver wear for each seat. The rooms on this floor were less filled with light because of the strange construction of the house, but each had a nice bed or hammock for sleeping on. The far end of the house was the library, it took up both the lower and second floor, with a seating room in it for reading by the fireplace as well as the balcony that overlooked the gardens._

_Yugi climbed the stairs and looked out over the second floor. Other than the second level of the library the second floor belonged to him, his privet library and study were in here as well his bedchambers. Yugi glanced out over the balcony of his room and spotted a little figure curled up on a bench out in the gardens, a book laid over her chest. She was the very picture of innocents just like her mother, but a bit more strong willed than Serenity had been._

_He smiled as he approached the sleeping girl picking her up and taking her to her room, the room that had once belonged to her mother. She pulled the book from her hands and noticed it was one Serenity had written about their adventures when they had first started on their mission. _

_"__Your back." A sleepy voice said and Yugi met the glazed purple eyes of Saran._

_"__Ya, I'm back."_

_She yawned smiled then snuggled into her blankets, "Good I'm glad I missed my uncle." With another yawn the young girl had drifted back into her sleep. Yugi watched her a few moments then looked around the room, it was filled with painting and sketches that her mother had done, and a few that were new. Yugi wandered over to one and pulled the small oil painting out from the stack and his eyes widened. It was of him and her mother and Joey and the rest of his friends and the crew standing on their ship. Yugi was balancing on a rail yelling something to the sky's his sword drawn and a determined look in his eyes, as the rest of the crew threw up a hand and yelled along with him._

_"__Serenity started that sketch just before we left," Joey said from the door of the room. "She had planned on giving it to Saran when she finished it, she told me that her daughter was always asking her to paint something about us and our adventures. It looks like Saran finished it, she has Serenity's gift of art."_

_"__Yes, she dose, and her mother's looks as well as her sense of justice." Yugi said. as he placed the completed painting back and walked out of the room._

_Joey chuckled, "Yes, she is, she must have gotten it from her father. Welcome back Yug." He slapped his friend on the shoulder when he glared at him and turned to go to his own room._

_"__I'm glad to be back." He replied to the empty air before following his friends lead and went to bed._

_His friends found him in his study, intently studying the maps laid out in front of him. Just like they had found him numerous times when they readied themselves for a raid. Joey watched as his Captain left the map table and walked over to the wall that held his personal library of books. Dressed in tight black pants and skin molding sleeveless black leather shirt with a silver buckle at his neck, showing clearly his tattoo on his left arm and the ring around his right bicep depicting his family crest, the gold eye he had on his swords. Yugi paced over to the large oak desk that sat in front of a large paned window overlooking the ocean. Joey smiled, his friend was completely oblivious to anything about his wealth, he didn't notice the three chests over in the corner filled with presses jewel and gold and silver. Or the weapons that were hung on the wall with pride as they were rare and valuable. But to his friend though he liked them, they were just swords, meant to be used as weapons and to protect the person's life. Yugi had wealth and power but didn't care about any of it that was one of the things that made Joey so loyal to him._

_Yugi turned around and jumped to find Joey there watching him with a satisfied smile on his face. "What?" he asked confused. Joey just chuckled then shook his head before coming over to the map table. Yugi furrowed his brows but went back to the map table placing the mapping tools beside it as he waited for the others to arrive._

_"__Ugh, my head." Tristen's voice came from the entrance of his study. He was leaning heavily on Duke who was giving him a smug look and behind him was Mai followed by Ryo and a snickering pair consisting of Malik and Marik._

_"__Yug is there anything you can do about this lug?" Joey asked after seeing the pathetic state his friend was in. Yugi snorted and shook his head._

_"__I told you no mercy last night, suffer your consequences." Yugi motioned for them to all come around the table, Duke stopped by one of the padded chairs and tossed off his burden there, Tristen moaned at the treatment but didn't move. "Duke, who has been suffering the most since my absence? I need that list and the list these people are requiring."_

_"__Already have that Captain." Duke pulled out two sepreat pieces of paper. "The people suffering the most at the most right now are the Tri-star Islands." Duke pointed to the three islands shaped like stars, two smaller making the lower part of a triangle while a bigger one made the tip. "There is a lot of poverty spreading around the smallest island, and the noble watching over these islands is our old friend Edward." Yugi smiled, in his list of vial people Edward ranked pretty high and he had no qualms about raiding his place._

_"__Well then what are we waiting for. Someone get Tristen up and start prepping the Magician. We leave in two days." Yugi declared._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)_

_Yugi watched from the shore as his crew scrambled around on the deck, making sure the cannons were in place and all there supplies and reserves securely fashioned down. Yugi climbed the wooden siding of the ship and heard yells of greeting from those on board that saw him. He walked and cheeked all the lines making sure that they were secure before walking to the helm and sliding his hand over the smoothed wood of the ships wheel, gently like a lovers caress. A tingle sizzled threw his fingers as he gripped the wheels spindle._

_"__Well Yug how's it feel?" Joey asked as he took his place beside him._

_"__Amazing, and we are both a little edgy to be back on the open sea. Are we ready to set sail Quartermaster?" Yugi yelled._

_"__We are ready to set sail!" Mai yelled back._

_"__Well then way anchor and open the main sails!" Yugi yelled and Mai repeated them though most of the crew was already jumping to it. Yugi reveled in the jerk as the first gust of wind filled the dark purple sails and flapped the black flag. "Here we go, it's time to set things right again and balance the scales."_

_One month later…_

_He walked to the navy's office, it was three in the morning and the general called a damn meeting. _

_"__Captain Senna, so glad you could make it." The deep voice of the general welcomed him into the large chamber that was filled with nobles and several other captains._

_"__Why are we up at three in the morning?" Senna commented._

_"__That damn pirate has come back, three raids in the last month. Nobleman Edward was the first to be raided."_

_Senna kept the smirk off his face, he couldn't actually feel bad for Edward he was an ass._

_"__We had hoped that he had been killed, but he just seemed to be taking a break." The general sneered. "This has to end, he's cost us near millions in gold jewels and cargo. That is why you're here. Your official orders are to capture this Magician and bring him back here to stand trial and be hanged till dead. But if he struggles than don't worry about bringing him back alive. Once we dispose of their captain then this little band of Pirates will disband." _

_Senna kept quiet, he wasn't so sure that was true, the rumors he had heard about the Magician's crew and connections were fiercely loyal. He had a feeling that if they killed this formidable man than he would turn into a martyr, he was positive about it. But he kept his tongue, knowing it would do him no good in this situation, the General was a hard headed fool._

_"__Yes, sir. I'll see that it's done." He nodded respectfully to the others then turned on his heels, exiting the room._

_"__Are they sending you out on that fool's errand?" Darts another general asked when he walked by. He sent a mild glare at him but just kept walking, it didn't stop Darts. "Well when you get tired of chasing after errands, I always have a place under my men ready for you. And as of late we have found something interesting and magical to go after." Darts said excitement showing in his duel colored eyes. Senna shuddered after he turned the corner and away from that gaze, he may have been doing something below what his reputation demanded but it was better than working under Darts. He and his men were in charge of looking for ancient remnants of magic or anything connected to magic and bring it back to the capital. But he felt there was something off with Darts, something dark in his eyes and not just the way he felt violated when he was looked at. He would take these errands over him any day._

_Senna mumbled under his breath, as he entered his crews quarters he walked all the way to the back to where his quarter master slept._

_"__What's up Captain?" he asked in his roughed voice._

_"__Bakura, wake the others up we are heading out at dawn, we have orders."_

_"__What orders?"_

_"__We are to capture the Captain of the Magician, dead or alive." Senna replied._

_"__You can't be serious, that's a suicide mission." Bakura stated getting up off his hammock._

_"__If there's one thing about rumors there over stated." Senna replied but he saw the look on his friends face. "What do you know?"_

_Bakura rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, "I've never met him but I've seen what's left after he's been pissed off, one of his crew was captured and he came after him, there wasn't much left after he freed his crew mate. He's not someone that you want to mess with." He said seriously but knew what he said only caught his captains attention. The gleam in his sharp crimson eyes, was a clear signal of that._

_"__Well we will just have to see how strong this person is. Get these guys up, we leave soon." Senna said turning around his dark coat flowing behind him as he headed to his captain's cabin._

_Three months later…_

_Yugi stretched in his chair as his friends boasted about their latest raid and there trusted connections began to pass out the cargo that the people needed. People shouted and rejoiced and Yugi reveled in it, he sipped the wine he drank and watched with a smug satisfaction._

_"__Three cheers for our Captain!" Roy yelled and goblets and mugs were raised, Yugi rolled his eyes at their praise, it wasn't just his doing._

_"__How about three cheers for Joey, the man that took out the roof bowman!" Yugi stood on his chair shouting above the crowd raising his goblet. "Or Ryo who saved three of our men's arms, or a leg, Or Marik and Malik that designed those explosives!" Cheers took up the others names, he raised his goblet and pain shot up his arm. He sucked in a surprised gasp by the sudden pain, he dropped his silver goblet it clattering to the ground and his knees buckled under the immense pain. He cried out gripping his left arm, it burned with a raging inferno, he tried to breath threw the pain as black spot covered his vision._

_"__Yugi!" Joey yelled seeing his friend go down he went to touch him and jerked his hand back when a shocking spark of magic attacked it._

_"__Do-Don't touch me." Yugi said as he tried to breath threw the pain and control his magic as it threatened to go on the frits. His vision was clear again he straightened up and sucked in a shaky breath just as the mess hall on the ship opened and Duke strolled in with a grave look on his face._

_"__Yugi we need to talk, Joey you should come too." He said and a hush came over the group. Yugi kept a straight face told the others to go back to celebrating and walked out of the mess hall and lead the way to his quarters Duke and Joey following him in. He took a deep breath dropped into his chair exhausted and stripped off his long coat looking at the marks on his arm that still burned with fire. _

_"__What happened Yugi?" Duke asked as he leaned against a large pole, while Joey watched Yugi warily after the episode._

_"__The mark has been acting up, when you came and found me, and the last few day it's been doing this. Damn it hurts." Yugi gritted his teeth as he gripped his arm. "What did you want Duke?" _

_"__There have been some rumors about someone gathering people with magic, I don't know what for. But shady rumors are usually set by shady people and shady people gathering followers with magic is not good."_

_Yugi froze at that, "rumors of people gathering, that's just like what my grandfather started hearing before Septan was trapped and the spell set. I wonder if these people know that there's a different spell on the seal than before." Yugi looked at his arm. "They need the key's to open it and release him, but the gathering of magic that could explain the reaction my mark has been giving." Absently he rubbed it again. "Send out your feelers and see if you can't find out who had been gathering these people and for what reason. If it is someone after the seal we need to know about it and be on the lookout." Yugi ordered and Duke nodded. _

_"__There something else." Duke said still looking seriously. "The navy has put their dog on you."_

_Yugi looked up a gleam in his eye, "There sending The Dog?" The Dog was the nickname of the navy's top enforcer. Whoever he was sent out after always either ended up dead or captured, he was rumored to be powerful as well. It was not a good thing if they had sent him out after them. Duke nodded an affirmative, and Yugi sighed, bad news on top of bad news. "As for the navy we will just have to keep a closer eye out."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)_

_Atem had never been so annoyed or so excited. It was five months already since he had been given his orders to capture the Captain of the Magician. But he had still come up empty handed, the Captain never came forward, no one knew what he looked like, the few connections him and his crew had been able to dig up and capture for questioning were soon rescued. He had seen the Magician several times even once coming to blows with them but they always managed to slip away, they couldn't even find were it made port. _

_Atem jammed a knife into the wood of his desk, taking out his frustrations on it. They needed a break one that would allow them to catch these damn pirates. Even more frustrating he had run into Darts more time than he would like to admit on this errand. And each time something inside Atem crawled uneasily, Darts kept on trying to get him to transfer to his division, but Atem would much rather work under the idiot basters he hated then under that man. And he suspected he wasn't alone in his thoughts, there just wasn't something right about that man anymore. A knock on his door brought his mind back to reality._

_"__Atem, we found someone that says he know where the Magician is heading." Bakura said giving the person behind him an uncertain look._

_"__Let him in." A big burly man with a scar on his face walked in, he practically shouted pirate. "What do you know? Who are you?"_

_"__My names Ushio, the Magician is heading to the east fishing village." the burly pirate said, the fact that he gave up a fellow pirates location so easily made him curious._

_"__Why are you telling me this, you do realize if I capture him he's dead. You are giving up a fellow pirate."_

_Ushio sneered then spat on the ground, "I hate that bastered, I'll be happy to see him dead and gone. He took everything from me and I want to see him burn for it." Atem narrowed his eyes, the Captain he was trying to find and this Ushio were both pirates. Yet Ushio seemed to hate the other like they were people fighting on opposite sides, this peeked Atem's curiosity even more. He gave a nod to Bakura who led the pirate off then they set sail for the East Fishing Village. They were in luck this time, they were very close to it._

_Yugi was enjoying the calm sea, they had just set off from the East Fishing Village and were on their way to Purgatory for a little break. The crew's nerves have been on end for the last month with the navy's dog on their tail. Personally Yugi was enjoying their game of cat and mouse but he also knew that it was about to draw to an end and soon, very soon. And even more disconcerting Duke's probes into the reasoning behind the gathering of magic users and the disappearances over the last few years had proved fruitful, and unpleasant._

_It was the King's navy treasure hunters, as Yugi and the others called them, since they searched for the treasure of magic. It was ingenious really, under the king's law all magic users were to be in the navy or the army, if they ferreted out illegal magic users there gathering magicians would be unchallenged or questioned. It was the perfect way to gather magical energy from people without suspicion, Yugi just wondered how far up the plot went. It was the General of the Treasure Hunters that had ordered this, how many under him were supportive or worse how many more of the generals supported his efforts. Was the dog trailing them in on it to, or was it just his capture he wanted._

_And as if his thoughts had summoned him, Valon called from up in the crow's nest. "Captain it's the dog he's catching up to us and fast." Yugi glanced behind him and sure enough the ship was gaining on them. Yugi spoke a spell and urged the wind to blow faster speeding the Magician along._

_"__Everyone take you battle positions!" Yugi yelled if he could help it he would rather have out ran his pursuers, but it seemed his pursuers were also using magic to speed themselves along. "Joey take the helm." Yugi switched places with his friend and scrambled up the main mast to a lookout point, glad he hadn't worn his long coat. It was too hot on the open water and his tight leather shirt fit him better and allowed him better movement. He balanced on top of the mast looking out across the water, yes it was time to settle this. The games of cat and mouse were over with._

_Atem smirked they were catching up to their prey and this time they wouldn't be escaping. He called for battle stations and everyone rushed to their spots, as they were the ones following they had first attack. Or so he thought._

_Yugi saw them prepare to fire from the bow cannons and called to Joey for a quick left. Lining them up perfectly for their broadside cannons._

_"__Fire when you're ready twins." Yugi called down to Marik and Malik. He heard the call for fire and braced himself for the recoil the cannons would cause focusing on the shields he could place on the ship. Though they only helped a little, iron did not like magic and could penetrate it easily, but his shields would lessen the impact and damage. There quick turn may have gotten them the surprise attack but it had cost them their slight lead allowing the navy to catch up to them._

_Atem already began calling for them to prepare to board, he had seen the shields that there opponent had placed around the ship and realized that this was quickly turning into a broadside battle. A few more rounds of canons were shot but they didn't do much harm to their enemy thanks to the shields that covered on the ship. Atem called for all hands to gather there weapons as both ships sidled up next to each other. He heard there prey calling for the same, and just like that this went from a naval battle to a sword fight. _

_Yugi jumped down from where he had perched drawing his weapons as he did so. There enemy was already coming aboard there ship and some were jumping to their enemy's. Yugi duked a strike aimed at his head and struck his attacker in his gut then took out his legs sending him to the ground. He hopped the gap between the two vessels were the majority of the fighting was happening. He took out two more and caught sight of a man with crimson eyes and got a bit distracted, they were memorizing. _

_He nearly lost his arm for the distraction dodging at the last second. The battle seemed to stretch out forever even though it was only a few seconds. Yugi dispatched one of his enemy's that had tried to attack a crew member; he glanced around and found they were horribly out numbered. If it was just men that they probably would have been okay but it wasn't just men, they had rifles high powered ones, as well as several strong magic users. Yugi cursed he hadn't lost anybody yet but it was going to happen soon if he didn't think of something._

_He found Joey, bent on the ground trying to hold off an attack for two people. Yugi's magic sparked as he fought off a pair of assailants, sending a ball of flame into his friends two attackers he concentrated on his own then ran to his friend. _

_"__We need to retreat, we are outnumbered and I can't use my magic with you all on board this ship. It's too dangerous, call a retreat." Yugi said loudly then yelled a retreat. Yugi stayed fighting covering there retreat when he heard Mai scream. His heart froze as his eyes quickly found Mai trying and failing to defend herself against the red eyed man. A flashback to Serenity's death ran threw his mind and before it had even cleared, his body was moving._

_The girl before him blocked a downward stroke but it was too powerful and the sword flew from her hand. Atem saw fear overtake her and she screamed again raising her hands in defense, as he went to make the final blow. His sword struck, with the thick sound of wet tearing as the blade slid through skin and muscle. His eyes widened as his sword sliced through someone else's back, across his right shoulder blade and down the back of his arm. The man that had jumped in front of his blade grunted in pain as he held the woman to his chest, he wavered slightly on his feet as he whispered something to the woman and spun around lashing out with a long knife. Atem jumped back the blade still grazing his cheek._

_"__Mai run now! You know what you need to do!" Yugi yelled at her, his arm was a burning fire easily as painful as when his mark began to burn, but a weary weakness was also setting in. He blocked another strike from the red eyed man, Yugi's knife breaking from the impact. Jumping under the man's arm Yugi grabbed his sword and attacked the remaining men that held his people hostage. Yugi sighed in relief when Mai ran passed him and Joey jumping the gap and landing safely on the Magician. The red eyed man swung back to him and Yugi dogged hopping back and stumbling as blood loss began to set in._

_"__Yugi!" Joey shouted and he spun around finding himself surrounded by several people He was near the ships edge but not near enough. He was weak and his consciousness was fading the edges of his vision darkening, making it impossible to focus and use his magic well._

_"__Stop them, capture there ship! Get there Captain dead or alive." The red eyed man yelled and the crew made their way towards Yugi's friends. He felt the man come up behind him and raised his weapon, Yugi ducked and rolled back to his feet. The quick movements making his head spin, he heard shouts from his friends as he staggered and fell to his knees clutching at his bleeding right arm. Several men surrounded him._

_"__Yugi, hurry." Joey yelled again, Yugi smiled a faint smile and shook his head he watched as his friend paled, realizing his friend wasn't going to join them he struggled wildly as Valon and Tristen held him back._

_"__Keep to your course, I'll see you at home." Yugi spoke, he felt the curious gaze of the red eyed man on him then it turned back swiftly to The Magician that was slowly drifting away. Yugi smiled at the group of his friends that were gathering at the ship rail, all saddened and anguish written on their faces as they realized Yugi wanted them to leave without him. He bowed his head and struggling whispered an incantation. A great wall of water rose up between the ships blocking both from view and giving his friends a quick escape._

_"__There Captain is using magic to make and escape." A white haired man that looked surprisingly similar to Ryo yelled. Yugi concentrated on his magic and was surprised at the force of will that pressed against it. He traced the opposing magic and found it came from the gorges man with the red eyes. Another wave of magic battled against his own this one even stronger, and Yugi was weakening if he had to fend off another wave like that his magic would crumple. It did a second later as another wave of magic hit it and it shattered like glass, but it didn't matter as the Magician was already a speck on the horizon, spurred on by the spell Yugi had placed on it._

_He smirked when he heard the growl of frustration from the red eyed man, who he was pretty sure was the Captain. A nearby crew member sneered at him before kicking him forward. Yugi instinctively braced with his injured arm and let out another grunt of pain. This attracted the Captains attention. Yugi ground his teeth and forced himself on his feet fighting the dizziness that threatened to engulf him. There was no way his pride would let him stay kneeling on his knees like a dog._

_The red eyed captain looked him over with cool and sharp eyes, and Yugi did the same. Even with his slightly wider eyes and rounder face he could still glare with the best of them. "Bind his wounds and put him in the cells below deck I'll speak with him later." Yugi shot an icy glare at the crew member that reached to touch him and was satisfied when the man flinched and took a step back. The white haired man snorted then propelled Yugi forward with a shove to his good arm, he obviously wasn't going to be cowed easily. The white haired man led him to a cell and made him sit while he bound the wounds. Yugi couldn't shake the feeling he had met this sailor somewhere, and not just because he looked like Ryo._

_He thought about it a little longer than something came to him, he looked at the man behind him then looked forward again with a smirk on his face. "What is the white dragon Bakura, doing serving under the King's navy. Last I heard you were a pirate and a good one at that." The hands binding his wounds paused._

_"__I was caught, Atem gave me a choice, a way out and I took it. He saved my life and he's a good Captain and friend, I still serve under him because I want to." Bakura answered then asked a question of his own. "How do you know about me?"_

_Yugi laughed but didn't answer, he wasn't going to give away who he was just yet. Yugi didn't put up a fuss when Bakura searched and disarmed him of all his weapons then locked his hands in shackles bolted to the floor and locked the cell he was it. He tested the strength of the chain and it held good, that would be a bit of a problem when he made his escape since they were made of iron. But for now he was too weakened and he was curios what type of man could make the White Dragon bow. Yugi leaned back against the rough wood of the ship and drifted into alight doze all his senses still alert._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)_

_Yugi woke to the familiar sound of gulls crying in the air, though he was waking in a much more uncomfortable position than he was used to. It took him a second to remember what had happened, then winced at the pain and stiffness in his arm and shoulder. He lifted his right arm and saw the white bandages bled threw with his blood in some spots. He let out a sigh grabbing the metal cup that held water in it that someone had left for him as well as the chunk of bread. After finishing it he let his head lay back against his prison wall with a thunk, closing his eyes to doze again._

_This time when Yugi woke it was to the sound of feet descending down stairs and coming toward him, stopping in front of his cell. Yugi opened one eye not worried overly much about his predicament, which seemed to puzzle his captor a bit. Atem, that's what Bakura told him was his name, Yugi surveyed the man again, the lilth body covered in dusky skin and toned muscles, hands that looked elegant but bared the scars and calluses of hard work. Those enchanting crimson eyes richer than any ruby Yugi had seen were sharp and intelligent, and it was all topped off by wild hair that matched Yugi's own but with more blond in it and the ends were crimson not amethyst like his own._

_Atem surveyed his prisoner, he didn't seem worried in the slightest about being captured. Probably relying on his Captain to come rescue him like he did all his other crew mates, though this man was interesting. As he looked at the man he didn't see much difference than what Yugi had. He was nearly as tall as Atem, with the same hair tipped in amethyst, and eyes such a rich color that put shame to the stone of amethyst. His skin was deeply tanned and his hands bore the scares and calluses of many hours of work. _

_He didn't seem overly strong at first glance, but now Atem could see the grace in his limbs and the tough muscle beneath the skin, he also didn't miss the intelligent gleam in those ever shifting eyes. But what was most interesting and was typical of a pirate was the intercut and swirling tattoo that covered his left arm. The swirls gave the impression of waves, while a single line wrapped around his arm in the depiction of a snake the elegant marks ran over his shoulder and under the black leather of his shirt. On his right was a much simpler tattoo, a single black band around his bicep, each end of the ring connecting to the ends of a strange eye. It must have been important to the pirate as Atem had found the same eye on his sword, and a fine sword it was._

_"__What is your name?" Atem asked finally, the man in the cage lifted his head to look at him fully, a cold and calculating look in those rich eyes._

_"__Yugi." He finally replied, a smirk twitching his lips. Yugi was wondering just how much this Dog new about him and his crew._

_"__Where dose the Magician make port?"_

_"__Where ever it wants to." Yugi replied vaguely and saw with satisfaction that his answers were annoying this beautiful man. "Who are you?"_

_"__I am Atem, a Captain of the British navy. Who is your Captain? Was it the one you called Joey?" Yugi gave the man a look of astonishment then burst out laughing, it seemed this man didn't even know the name of the Captain of the Magician. His laughter must have angered the man as a strong spark of magic rolled over him. Yugi stopped laughing but didn't answer the question still smirking._

_"__You're not going to answer, and here I thought that pirates have no loyalty." Atem said and it was his turn to smirk at the anger that blazed in those eyes. "You are after all pirates, your known for having no alliance but to yourselves and whatever drink and plunder you can get. You have no alliance to your captain or to your country."_

_"__I have all the loyalty I need, to the crew and the people, it's hard to be loyal to a country that makes it's living off of the work the poor do, than leaves them to rot away." Yugi spat with venom as his anger flared, but it dissipated just as quickly as it rose when he saw a flash of agreement in those crimson eyes. Now that was very interesting, Atem seemed to agree with Yugi on some points. He would have to look further into that while he was here._

_"__How did you know Bakura was an ex-pirate?" was the next unexpected question._

_Yugi raised an eyebrow as he smirked, pulling up his knee and setting his good arm on it, as he let himself relax and pulled on his familiar cloak of authority. "It is my business to know every pirate on these waters." Atem saw the change in Yugi as well as the air of power and authority. "Who told you the Magician was heading to the East Fishing village, you would not have been able to catch us otherwise." Atem was silent this time but Yugi seemed to read something in his face. "It was that bastered Ushio wasn't it?" He was right he saw the surprise in those eyes, he sighed Yugi should have known that would happen. "Next time I see him I won't likely let him leave unscathed like I have been, well for the most part." Yugi smirked to himself at that._

_"__Where's your captain headed? He's to be brought back to the King and tried for piracy. If you don't tell me I'll find those you care about and force you to tell me." Atem demanded again. Yugi smirked leaned even further forward those amethyst eyes going dark and mysterious... and dangerous. _

_Yugi's eyes narrowed dangerously and Atem knew he should be careful about how he pushed this one. "You should be careful Atem, about whom and to whom you threaten. As for the captain he's going where ever you're going. As for my crew they are heading back on our previous course, but I'll be seeing them soon enough and I'm pretty sure you won't be hurting any of them, I won't allow that." Yugi said and watched as a trickle of fear passed those crimson eyes as he read the threat and believed it would be backed up if necessary. Something else also made itself clear in that last promise. _

_Yugi saw the moment it clicked in Atem's mind. "I suppose a proper introduction is in order. I'm Captain Yugi of the Magician. Congratulations Captain of the King's navy, you caught what you were searching for, now let's see if you can hold onto it."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH)_

_Atem recognized the threat in Yugi's statement and narrowed his eyes, there was a answering smirk on Yugi's face. He leaned back and appeared to all that he had fallen asleep, he needed to rest and recover his strength so he could escape. He could of with some difficulty have escaped immediately but there was something telling him that he needed to stay put for a bit, anyways they were sailing in the general direction of Purgatory, if he stayed he didn't have to travel; as far. After a few moments his mind began to furze and he fell into a light sleep._

_The next few days went the same way, Bakura would come down and give him food and water and make sure the long gash in his back and shoulder weren't becoming infected. But during those two days Yugi was gathering his strength and asking questions, from what he learned Bakura had been rescued by Atem at his execution and because of that he owned him his life and loyalty. Yugi also found out that Atem may not be such a lifeless lap dog for the navy after all and had begun asking questions._

_"__Why do you ask so many damn questions?" Bakura growled at Yugi, it was the fourth time Yugi had repeated his question to him and it was beginning to annoy him._

_"__How else am I supposed to pass the time, you're the only one that I can talk to." Yugi replied then repeated his question again, "Why is Atem so loyal to the navy?"_

_With a sigh Bakura broke down and answered, "He's not, he doesn't have a choice. He has strong magic ability's and his family is gone, died when he was young. Which left him a ward of the king and no way to escape from them."_

_"__I'm sorry." Yugi said not exactly sure why he said it._

_Bakura shrugged, "It doesn't seem to bother him too much, from his position he can help people as best he can."_

_"__He helps them?" Bakura nodded and Yugi fell silent in contemplation as his wounds were bound. This Atem guy seemed to have good quality's, Yugi wondered if he could maybe sway this navel dog to break its tether. "Were are we right now?"_

_"__About a day's sail from Parrot Peak." Bakura answered as he locked the cell door again, not like it could keep Yugi in if he wanted out. Yugi nodded his head in thanks then went back to contemplating. He didn't have enough time, Parrot Peak was a three days sail away from Purgatory, which meant he only would have four days to convince Atem at maybe looking a different way. He probably had less than that considering the good strong wind they were having and he sensed that it planned to stay strong for a while. That was unless Yugi asked nicely for it to stop. _

_With a mischievous smile Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated, finding that calm place within his mind that housed his magic. Steeping himself there he let himself call out to the elements specifically air. It came to him like a loyal bird awaiting with glee for its masters word, in Yugi's mind the wind manifested as a large graceful bird it was clear except for the white swirly cloud like lines that gave it shape and it deep sky blue eyes. _

_"__Hello, Wind. I ask you to stop your flight to aid in my plans, my plans to extend my travels and convince my captors of other ways." Wind cocked its head and looked slightly disappointed at the request, then flapped its mighty wings with a loud squawk before disappearing like the wind. Yugi opened his eyes a crack feeling weary as the little strength he had gained he used up in his contacts with the elements._

_The elements that is where Yugi's magic lay, and what made it the most powerful of all the magic. There were others that could control the elements but Yugi controlled them all. Wind, fire, earth, water, and lightening were the bases of everything. The other two blood lines were nearly an equal match to his powers, one bloodline having control of the elements as well but only having one or two of the elements completely obedient to them, rarely three or four. But to make up this they had telekinetk powers and could call things to them. Lightening answered to Yugi and only Yugi, he was not sure why but lightening was the element he was strongest connected with and it never answered to the other two bloodlines. The last blood line had a weak connection to the elements but had its own servant in the form of the shadows, very rare did anyone call the shadows but that bloodline was connected strongly to it and like lightening it answered to no other._

_Yugi glanced out the small window and saw that it was dark out, it always amused Yugi how much time passed when he entered that place in his mind. Though it only felt like a few minutes it had been hours. Yugi shook his head again in amusement and pulled the tray over to him that held some water bread with cheese and an apple. Sailing rations, he couldn't wait to get to Purgatory and eat a chicken, that sounded really good right now he thought as he dug into his meal for the night._

_Yugi was surprised the next morning when it wasn't Atem or Bakura that had come down the stairs to his cell. It was two big burly men that at a guess were lines men, the ones in charge of making sure the main sails were unfurled of tied down correctly with the big heavy ropes. Both men were silent, one of them glancing nervously at Yugi as they unlocked his cell. Yugi stayed where he was on the floor, his bad arm probed up on his bent knee, looking to all the world completely unworried about his state at being captured and that he was being brought back to die._

_"__Captan' says to take you up for fresh air and exercise. The winds have stopped and everybody has to pull their weight till they start up again." The other burly man said and stood back from the cell door, Yugi smirked knowingly and stood to be escorted to the ship's deck. He squinted as the bright sun bounced off the water's surface and blinded him temporarily. They lead Yugi over to a brush and bucket used for swabbing the deck and treating the wood to keep it resistant to water. "Captan' said this would be your job." The burly man said again and watched as Yugi smirked amusedly to himself and began his assigned job, not bothered in the least about it. It was better than being locked up in a dark cell._

_As he worked he felt the eyes of the other sailors on him, there disdain and hatred towards him, and the fear. They had all heard the rumors about the captain of the Magician and they had seen for themselves the destruction they could do. Most of them didn't believe he was the captain but they still stayed clear of him as a precaution, then the rest of them hated him and took on the rolls of his tormenters and bullies. Though Yugi was used to the treatment of bullies and could handle them easily._

_Yugi worked on a part of the deck nearest the front were he could easily see the vast ocean and enjoy the whisper of the salty breeze. This was the third day of Yugi's spell and his third day at working on the deck, the ship having only moved a few dozen leagues without the wind the crew was getting antsy. Yugi enjoyed the quietness of the sea though he would have been more comfortable without his latest accessories. The damn shackles around his wrist were becoming a nuisance and the iron was hampering with his ability to recover._

_A worker brushed passed Yugi and 'accidentally' kicked the bucket filled with the treated water sloshing it everywhere. Those who saw Yugi get covered in its contents laughed and pated the man's back in a job well done. Yugi narrowed his eyes at the insult and the sneered comments and gestures the others said, he may be willing to play nice and work for his meals as he had been doing, but he was a Captain in his own right and he had his pride and the insults he wouldn't stand for. Yugi glanced at the deck and found one of the slick spots he had just finished as the man walked over it. _

_Atem had seen the man's act and his crews behavior, he did not approve of their actions but neither did he try and stop them. He watched as Yugi wrinkled his nose and shook his wet hands, then those deep amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously at the laughs and comments the crew were saying before they darted around the ship's deck landing on a damp spot. Atem furrowed his brow trying to find what was so interesting about that spot, when it happened. The man that had kicked the bucket walked over the firm damp wood then took a step and went sliding on his back side into a pile of nets getting tangled within them. The men around laughed at their crew mate's clumsiness as he fumed with embarrassment and frustration as he untangled himself. _

_But Atem knew what had happened, he had barely seen it, and wouldn't have thought to look if it wasn't for what he knew about the Pirate. The water that had seeped into the wood had been pooled right below the man's foot causing him to fall then helped the man slide roughly into the pile of nets. The man was still fuming and he glared at Yugi suspecting he had caused it, but the smaller man was only back to scrubbing the ground with a bucket filled with water and his once wet cloths bone dry. The puddle was gone and a sly satisfied smirk was on Yugi's lips._

_Beside Atem, Bakura tired unsuccessfully to hid his laugh, giving up and laughing out right. "Stupid ass, he deserved it." He mumbled proving to Atem he wasn't the only one that knew the whole seen was Yugi's doing._

_Hours later Atem approached Yugi, he was leaning against the rail his eyes glazed as he looked out over the sea clearly thinking about something. Yugi was thinking about something, he was thinking about what Duke had told him. That night after everyone left they had gone into a more in-depth details. The one that wanted to release the seal, was a general of the navy, high powered with a lot of people backing him. That worried Yugi, with that position he could easily gather followers without them even knowing they were. The thought that all those innocent people possibly getting caught in a war they had no business being in made his stomach clench. Yugi also had a sneaking suspicion he knew who that general really was, and if he was right then it made things even more dangerous. He had no idea of how much that general might know but Yugi was determined to keep out of his hands and away from the person who held the second key. As long as they didn't have Yugi they couldn't release the seal, and then the Serptan couldn't rise._

_"__How long are you going to stand there starring?" Yugi asked annoyed that Atem had been staring at him since he had come up to him._

_"__Till you noticed."_

_"__That was when you started over here. What do you want?" Yugi asked tiredly, he was worried about what may come._

_"__Why are you so care free, even though your are a prisoner, and that your sentenced to death. You aren't worried at all why?" Atem asked._

_Yugi glanced at him and smirked his eyes fierce with confidence. "Why, because I have nothing to fear. I've already said it, you won't be able to hold onto me for long. I could escape anytime I wanted."_

_Atem stiffened placing a hand on his weapons ready for Yugi to make a run for it but he didn't only looked out at sea with a smirk. "Then why haven't you?"_

_"__Hmmm, because traveling from here to where I need to go would be tiring, and… another reason." Yugi said cryptically aware that the other Captain was on the edge. "Relax I'm not going anywhere for a while, not at the rate were traveling at." He said with a knowing smile._

_Atem narrowed his eyes, he was getting the feeling Yugi was the reason for their slow traveling. But that was impossible, he wasn't that strong, Atem could have pulled it off probably but he didn't have a connection to the element of Air. He relaxed his grip on his weapon. "Why do you do the things you do, rob people of their things and there hard working money?" Atem demanded anger making his tone sharp, he didn't expect the instant blaze of anger and heat in the amethyst eyes that had been calm a second ago._

_"__I. Do. Not. Take. From. The. Innocent." Yugi said quietly with such heat each word came out separately. "Is that what they told you, why your hunting me and my crew down. Did they tell you we plunder and kill, steal from the people? I suggest you get your facts straight." Yugi spat with as much venom as any viper, that it took a second for Atem to register everything that Yugi had said._

_"__What do you mean, I have a list of everybody you stole from, of a noble girl you kidnapped and either killed or sold to slavery. Of people you've hurt, you cannot tell me you actually think what your doing is right." Atem argued back and was baffled when Yugi laughed darkly._

_"__A noble girl that I supposedly kidnapped and killed or sold, was her name Maiya Talatina. Are the people on your list Talatina, Borge, Edward, Crawford and a few others that are just repeated over and over again?" Yugi asked seeing that he was right he continued on, "Have you ever met these men seen the places they govern, or asked yourself why just those four and probably another six the only people we target? If you haven't then when we resupply at Parrots Peak I suggest you ask some of the people there what they think of the Magician." Yugi challenged darkly before turning away and disappearing back into his cell. _

_Atem stood for a moment more confused about what had just happened and the confusion it had stirred with in him. He hadn't really thought about any of that, he just wanted to return to his estate and rest, tired of sailing and the orders he had listen to from his general. Why had his general only sent him after Yugi? He and his pirates were a pest but not crippling, and it would have been quicker to send a few fleets to chase after him not just him. Maybe he should look closer at this._


End file.
